I Found You
by Marsherlin
Summary: Raelyn Cromwell, an Eurasian from Singapore who moved to London to study. Under certain circumstances, she meets Dougie Poynter. After a year of no contact, they meet again. Only this time, he's famous and she's still the same girl she was before they met
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I Found You

**Summary:** Raelyn Cromwell is an Eurasian from Singapore who moved to London to study, under certain circumstances, she meets Dougie Poynter. After a year of no contact, they meet again. Only this time, he's famous and she's still the same girl she was from Singapore. The record company forces them apart, she falls ill, and he finds out when they meet yet again. Will she live for their love story to continue?

**Language:** English

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Characters (in order of importance):** Raelyn Cromwell, Dougie Poynter, Alexandra Blackburn, Danny Jones, Harry Judd, Tom Fletcher

**Author:** Marsha

**Author's Notes:** This is my first fiction ever. So please be gentle. :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter One**

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I looked up and stared into those beautiful eyes. For just a little moment, I found myself lost in them.

"Ouch!" A jab in the ribs brought me back to reality. "What did you do that for?" I whirled round and glared at my best friend.

"Err... You were staring dreamily at Ben's face? He's been standing there waiting for your response!" Alex replied. I turned back to face Ben. He was smiling at me. Damn. I felt like a fool! I hesitated.

Here I was, seated at a table meant for losers with no dates, at a beautiful dance. I'd only been attending this school for a year and here I am, at this graduation dance. I'd gotten Alex to come with me because I've missed her so much since I moved to London. Only a year at school because I'd apparently done well enough to skip the first few years. I'm certainly not complaining. Moving here from Singapore was tough. I was homesick a lot but thankfully kept my grades good enough to graduate.

Alex urged me to dance with Ben. I relented. Fine… Just one dance with him... No big deal. After all, I'd got nothing to lose. I only have a crush on him for half the school year. I'd only ever told Alex about my crush on Ben. Oh, and a few friends I always hang out with, Jen and Kevin. They were good friends. They'd never tell. Or so I hoped. On the other hand, I fully trust Alex. Ten years of friendship is definitely the best thing, ever.

I took hold of Ben's outstretched hand, unable to believe he'd just asked me to dance. He held my hand tightly and led me to the dance floor. I was secretly happy that it was a slow number. Suddenly, something struck me. I didn't know how to dance! I must have been so surprised that it slipped my mind! Just as I was about to pull back, he drew me close. Hand firmly on my waist. My heart soared. I looked up at him. It's the moment of truth now. I hope he won't leave me right there on the dance floor after. I'd look so stupid! He looked back expectantly as if sensing I was going to say something. Here goes my chance of being in the arms of lovely Ben forever.

"Err… Ben… I've got something to say…" Damn that boy, he's still looking at me and smiling! I looked away. I didn't want to get distracted by his dazzling smile.

"I… don't know how to dance." I blurted as fast as I could just to get it over and done with.

There. I said it. I squeezed my eyes shut. He's so going to leave me there. I know it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Two**

Ben let go of my hand. Oh no. I'll be the fool left on the dance floor. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to see this beautiful masterpiece walk away from me. I wasn't sure I was prepared for that just after he'd asked me to dance. I was about to say that it was okay to just walk away but then I felt his warm hand on my chin, lifting my face to his. I opened my eyes. He had a grin on his face. What? Is it so funny that I can't dance? I stepped back but he pulled me towards him so that our bodies were touching.

"Just follow my lead." He whispered in my ear.

Oh. Well, at least that's a better response than leaving me there. I smiled to myself. He's such a gentleman. Surprisingly, I got the hang of it pretty fast! No need for dance lessons, baby! As we swirled round the room, I felt like I was in heaven. Yet, nothing ever lasts forever.

"So..." He said as I mentally took a note that this was our song. "I heard that... you like me."

I stopped suddenly and he almost stepped on my foot. He swiftly guided me back to the dance. Who could have told him? I was so sure that Alex, Jen and Kevin wouldn't tell. No. Alex definitely wouldn't tell. Jen and Kevin… How could they? Thoughts were running round my mind. I couldn't concentrate on the dance anymore. Not when Ben knows that I like him. It was different now that he knew. He asked why I like him, how long I'd like him and what my interests are. That's it. I can't do this.

I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry. I can't dance with you anymore. I can't..."

I walked across the dance floor hurriedly. I heard him running behind. He pulled my hand and turned me around.

"What's wrong? Did I say something to offend you?" He looked at me as if trying to pry the answers out of my brain.

I pulled my hand back as tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't do this anymore."

I walked back to the empty table. I took my purse and looked around for Alex. I spotted her in a corner with some guy I didn't know. I didn't want to face her right now. I dug a pen from my purse and wrote a note on a napkin telling her not to worry and that I was going to take a walk before heading home. I tucked the note under her purse and left.

I stood outside the building looking up into the cloudless skies. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. Why did I leave Ben standing on the dance floor when moments ago I was hoping he wouldn't leave me there? And how could Jen and Kevin tell? Okay, so I can't prove it but I had only told three people: Alex and the both of them. No one else could possibly know. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hands. I didn't care about the damn mascara which I knew would be all over by now.

"You okay?" A small voice spoke.

I jumped. I quickly looked around. I couldn't see anyone. I looked around again, and yet, nothing. I hate the dark. It always freaks me out. I was about to take out my mobile phone to use the camera light when a figure stepped out into the street light. I froze. I couldn't see it clearly from the distance between us but I was scared. Who is that? Will I get robbed or attacked? I held my purse tightly to use as a defence mechanism as the figure approached.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Three**

He moved closer and closer. I stepped back as he neared.

"Hey, are you okay?" A voice spoke.

Hmm. Doesn't sound like mine. Well, of course it doesn't! I hadn't said a word! Or had I… Okay. You know what; I'm just freaking myself out. Snap out of it, Rae!

"Stop right there!" Oh. Whoops. Was that me, now? The figure stopped. "Who are you?"

My voice came out in a shriek that I got a shock. The figure moved forward into another pool of light, with a hood on, I could hardly see its face. With my wild imagination, it could be anything!

"I said to stop right there!" I looked around; no one could help me now.

It spoke, "Look, I was just concerned. You were crying so I just wanted to know you were okay."

I tried to take a closer look and moved towards him. "Who are you? Why are you so concerned about me?"

He took a step forward and took of his hood. I stared. He's cute! I mean, he's cute and he's concerned about me! Right, what is his motive? I waited for an answer as he came and sat on the step beside me. Curious, I sat down as well. I looked at him. Well, Rae, better not get too close. He might be a crazy guy. I waited for a while. He still didn't saying anything. I looked around. Well, since he's not talking, I'm heading home.

"Wait." He looked up at me expectantly.

I looked back at him and sat back down. "So are you going to tell me who you are? If not, I'm not hanging around anymore."

He shrugged. "I'm Doug."

"Okay… I'm Rae." I stuck my hand out. He looked at it for a moment, contemplating.

"I won't bite…" I promised him. He smiled a little and shook my hand.

"So… why are you out here?" I asked.

"Well, I don't have a date and I don't really like dances. I only came because my Mum said I should." He replied while staring at his hands.

"So what were you crying about?" He turned to face me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't really want to know. It's a long story."

Now it was his turn to raise and eyebrow. "Really… Try me."

As we sat talking, the music blasted out of the building. Yes, it was that loud. It really is amazing that people don't get deaf in there, or the windows don't break. Surprisingly, we had a lot in common! After a while, we fell silent and just sat there enjoying each other's quiet company. Just then, we heard the DJ announce the last song of the night. I looked over to the guy who calls himself Doug. I can never be too sure, right? I mean, what are the odds of finding someone who has so much in common with you just when you were having the worst night of your life?

Sensing that I was staring, he looked at me and smiled. "So… it's the last song."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's the last song."

He held out his hand. "Would you do me the honours?"

At that moment, I couldn't care less. After this dance, we would never see each other again. I took his hand and he helped me up. We walked into the streetlights and danced along to the music.

What a wonderful way to end off the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Four**

I lay my head on Doug's shoulders. Just for tonight, I need someone to hold on to. I thought of the possibility that he might have just been at the right place, at the right time. Yet as I thought that, I quickly pushed it away. I'm not going to ruin the rest of the night. Since he's right here, right now, I might as well be thankful that I wasn't running home in tears if I hadn't met him. As the music ended, I lifted my head, looked into his eyes and gave him a tight hug.

"Thanks for that. It really made my night." I smiled as I stepped away from him. "It could've ended worse but you made it better."

He blushed. How cute. A stud like him must have lots of girls after him so why is he shy? Gee, what was with me and my negativity? I'd only just known him; I shouldn't be judging him so quickly.

"So… I guess I should make my way back. It's getting pretty late." I looked around.

He frowned a little. "Can I walk you back?"

"Nah, that's alright. I'll be fine. It's not that far from here." I smiled.

I don't know why I was pushing him away. Well, if we ever meet again, I'll not let him slip away. Right now, I don't think I can handle too much. I felt like flopping on my bed, think of what's happened tonight and have a good sleep.

"So… Goodnight, Doug." I started to walk away while he just stood there watching.

After a few steps away, he shouted after me. "Wait!"

I turned around. Somehow, I was hoping for something more even though my head says no. Gosh, I confuse myself. I waited while he walked up to me.

"Yes?"

He stood there shuffling his feet for a moment before he asked, "Can I have your number then?"

The way he stood there shuffling his feet made him so damn endearing that I wanted to give him another hug. I don't know why but I really wanted to get to know him even more and I wanted to let him be a part of my life yet my head says to just walk away or I'd get myself even more tangled in a web that I would most certainly regret. Now I may be confused but what about if I had him in my life? Oh gosh. This is getting worse! No, I wouldn't give him my number. If we meet again, I'll be more than happy. If not, life still goes on. I can't get that attached to a stranger!

"Oh, Doug, tonight was really nice and everything but with all the evening's events, I'm really confused right now. And I'm not even sure of what I want. Dragging you into this mess wouldn't be fair. Well, if we ever do meet again though, we'll hang out and see how it goes, alright?"

He frowned again. Damn, he should seriously not do that! I feel like giving in already! I gave him another hug, said goodnight again and left quickly before I could change my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Five**

A year passed since the night I met Doug. I was working part time as a waitress at a nearby café. I needed that job to earn a bit of extra money to pay for college as well as try to get my mind off Doug. It was weird how I kept thinking about him. It was like my subconscience nagging me about it. Whenever I had any free time at all, that night would resurface in my mind. The way he smiled at me would strike me when I least expected it. I doubt I'd ever meet him again. It's been a year. Anything could have happened. He could've gotten a girlfriend, moved states, anything! I must have no life, thinking about him the way that I do.

Everything's been such a routine these days. I hate routines but hey, that's my life for you. I'd get up in the morning, walk to college, get to work and then back home again. I've been so busy with this routine for such a long time now that I hardly have the time to catch up on news, gossips and all those things that girls love to do!

Today was different though. It was the last day of the semester. Finally, the long awaited break. I've been studying so hard that I totally deserve this break! I refused to get out of bed even though the sun was already shining down my face. I'd gotten two weeks off work to fully enjoy my month break. When I was finally ready to get out of bed, reason being that I was hungry, it was already two in the afternoon.

I treated myself to a good lunch and went window shopping. I didn't want to spend unnecessary money since it was meant for college. It was wonderful getting all that fresh air. I even smelled the roses in the garden! I smiled at everyone along the way. I ended off my day out by getting some groceries. I just remembered that we were almost out of food at home. Alex would be late tonight anyway. I'm glad she decided to come to college with me. I didn't get as homesick as I used to, now that I had her around. She's definitely my best friend.

As I got to the checkout, a magazine with four good-looking guys on the front cover caught my eye. One particular face looked too familiar. Unfortunately, I didn't pick it up as I was about to pay for the groceries. I thought it might have been my eyes playing tricks on me. Who knew? After all, I have been tired lately juggling school and work. Not to mention, Doug on my mind 24/7.

Weirdly enough, I never did regret not staying in touch with him. I wasn't all too sure why either. On the way back, I dropped by a video rental store so I could catch up on all the movies I'd been wanting to. I made dinner and sat in front of the TV with all my rented videos. It was going to be a movie marathon.

I told Alex about the magazine I saw in the supermarket when she got home. She said it could have been anyone. There were similar faces around all the time. As I thought about what she said, I did sort of agree. Yet again, my sub conscience was telling me otherwise...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Six**

I spent the two free weeks hanging out with Alex and a couple of our college friends. The last few days my family came and visited me as well. I hadn't seen them in a long time so it was great having them around.

It was the third week. Two more weeks till college classes start again and it was also time to get back to work. As much as I dreaded it, I knew I needed the money. So I dragged myself out of my bed and walked blindly to the toilet.

"Ouch!" I opened my sleepy eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"Rae! Would you watch where you're going?" Alex laughed.

"Sorry." I giggled as we both rubbed our heads.

"Morning shift then, eh?"

"Yeah..." I sighed as I got into the toilet.

"So, I'm going out today. Want me to get anything for you when I get back?"

"Nah, it's alright. You go have your fun. I'll just be the grumpy girl who brings home the bacon."

"What!! That's rubbish, that is! You totally don't bring home the bacon, babe. I'm your rich husband. I provide for you, sweetie." Alex winked.

I laughed. That silly girl always manages to crack me up. I did my morning ablutions and got dressed. We left the house at the same time and parted ways at the train station. The day went on as normally as it possibly could. It was fifteen minutes to five in the evening and almost time for me to end my shift. As I cleared up the dirty dishes from a table by the window, something told me to look up from my clearing and I did. I thought I was a bit weird as I looked around and there wasn't anything in particular to look at. I continued to clear the plates and cups and wipe the table clean but somehow, I looked up and out of the window again. Still, there wasn't anything special to look at and I walked off to the kitchen to dump the dishes in the dishwashing machine.

I walked back out after washing my hands and checked the place to see if anyone wanted to order their food. I saw a hand go up in the air, motioning for someone to go over. I walked over to the table while trying to take the paper and pen out of my apron pocket. The damn pen got caught in a loose thread in the pocket and when I got to the table and finally managed to get the pen out, it fell on the floor. I sighed and bent down to pick it up. When I got up, I looked at my waiting customers and asked what they'd like to order when I stopped. There he was looking back at me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Seven**

I must have stared at him because he stared back as well. His mouth moved and it looked like he said my name but no words came out. Doug. It's him… It's bloody him! I thought I'd never see him again but there he is, right in front of me.

A hand waved in my face. I shook my head to clear it and looked at the boy next to me. I took down his orders while occasionally looking back at that familiar face, the one that popped up in my mind all day long. I lingered a while after taking down the orders and looked at Doug. The three guys sitting around him nudged him and I realised I was staring at him again. I hurriedly walked away to pass the orders to the chef.

"Doug, do you know her?" I heard one of the guys ask.

"Yeah… No." Doug said.

I sighed as I continued walking to the kitchen. Why did Doug say he didn't know me? Was it not him? Was that boy out there just a look-alike just like Alex said? A million thoughts ran through my mind as I passed the order to the chef.

"Something wrong, Rae?" Paul, the chef and the owner of the café, asked.

"No, it's nothing for you to worry about." I smiled at him. He may be my boss but he was always nice to me and treated me like his daughter.

"Hey. Rae? It's already five. You should be off your shift now. I've got a couple of untouched leftovers from this afternoon. It's still good to eat. You go change and I'll pack those up for you to bring home."

"Oh, Paul, you're always packing food for me! I'll soon be fat but thanks a lot!" I hugged him, gave him a peck on the cheek and went to change out of my uniform.

When I went back to the kitchen from the staff room, I said goodbye to Paul. I gave him another hug and said I'll see him again tomorrow. I had another morning shift tomorrow as well. I took my things as well as the food he'd packed up and left. As I walked out the front door of the café, I looked towards the boys' table. Doug looked in my direction but I looked away and went on my way to the train station. After all, since he told his friends that he didn't know me, I didn't want to bug him. I had no right to.

"Wait!" Doug shouted as he hurried up next to me. I looked up at him. Wow. How tall he has grown in just a year. "Err… I'm sorry. I might be wrong but… are you… Rae?"

I stared up at that pretty face. Doug… He's definitely Doug… I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Hi Doug, it's nice to see you again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eight**

He smiled back at me. We stood there in silence for a moment just looking at each other. I wondered again why he told his friends that he didn't know me but decided not to think about it. He was talking to me now and that's all that matters.

"So…" We both said at the same time and giggled.

"You first…" We both said at the same time again. We laughed again. I looked up at him but he looked at me expectantly.

"So…" I started. "How've you been?"

He smiled. "I've been good. The band's going great and everything. How-"

I must have looked puzzled because he asked, "You don't know about the band?"

I shook my head. He continued, "Well, I'm now in a band called McFly. I'm sorry. I assumed you've seen us on TV and in magazines."

Then it came to me. I nodded my head. "I think I saw you on a magazine cover the other day. I wasn't sure because I only caught a glimpse of it as I was about to pay for my groceries."

He nodded and smiled. "So how are you then?"

"I'm alright, I guess… I've been really busy with college and work." I pointed to the café. "Other than that, I simply have no life. Thank goodness for the semester break."

He laughed. "Well, since you're on your semester break and you've just got off your shift, would you like to meet the guys?"

"Meet your band mates?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, I…"

"Oh, come on. You blew me off once, please don't do it twice." He pleaded.

"Oh, alright, but just for a little while... I'm dead tired."

He smiled and walked into the café while I followed. It was weird how one moment he said he didn't know me and the next thing you know; he's bringing me to meet his band mates. He apologised to the guys for disappearing suddenly. I stood behind him, not knowing what to do.

"Well, guys, I've someone I'd like you to meet. This is Rae." He stepped away to let the guys look at me. "Rae, this is Tom, Danny and Harry." He pointed to each of the guys.

"Hi!" They all said in unison as they all shook my hand.

"Doug, I thought you said you didn't know her." Danny piped. Doug blushed. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer as well. He must have felt a bit uncomfortable as he said, "I thought she was someone else at first." I raised my eyebrow again as I knew this wasn't true. He'd almost said my name when I first saw him sitting there but I decided to leave it. I could ask him again some other time, now that we'd met again. After a bit of small talk, I bid my goodbyes and walked out of the café with Doug following me.

"Rae…"

I turned around to face him. "Yeah…?"

"Err… I know I've asked you once before about a year ago. I still remember what you told me that night… Now that we've met again, I was wondering…" He hesitated, searching my face for a reaction. I knew what he was talking about. A promise is a promise. And I never break my promises.

"Yeah, here, take this." I shoved a piece of paper in his hand, smiled at him and made my way to the train station.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Nine**

On the way to the train station, I kept thinking about what just happened. Was it real? Did it just happen? I really don't know what to make of it. I was really happy that I saw him again but there was just too much to take in.

My Doug is in a band!? I mean… whoa! I haven't seen him in a year and he's in a band? Not just any band but a band that's well publicized! Wow. I wasn't sure how to absorb this information. He's now famous, in just a year. I'm also really surprised that he remembered the night we shared. It was one very special night that I would never forget.

As I was reading Perfect Strangers by Robyn Sisman, one of my favourite books, the phone rang. My heart stopped. It rang again a couple more times as I walked to it. The main door opened and Alex came in.

"Are you ever going to answer the phone? You're home and it's been ringing for ages. You're not even doing anything productive!"

I laughed. "Hello?"

"Hi. Err… May I speak to Rae please?" A guy's voice said.

"This is her speaking." I bit my lip. Alex noticed and raised an eyebrow as she went and put her stuff away.

"Hey. Err, this is Dougie."

"Hey! I wasn't expecting you to call so soon." I lied. I'd been shamelessly waiting till I had to read a book to get my mind off it.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just… I don't know. I just needed to call, you know." He paused. I smiled at this. "Well, I was just thinking… If you were free tonight, would you like to have dinner with me?"

If my heart could beat at the speed of sound, it would definitely. After I finally caught my breath and Alex kept giving me weird looks, I agreed and we set a time and place to meet.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I breathed after I hung up.

"Who was that?" Alex demanded.

"Well, you know that day I was asking you about the guys on the magazine cover that I saw at the supermarket? And how you said that it could've been anyone?"

"What has that got to do with that phone call anyway?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It has every single thing to do with it!" I retorted. "Remember our graduation dance?" She nodded. "Remember I told you about the guy I met that night?" She nodded again. "Here's why the graduation dance, the guy on the magazine cover and the call all link together."

"Hold it. I think I know where you're heading with this." She narrowed her eyes at me. "You sneaky little devil, you."

I stuck my tongue out at her and went to my room, trying to find something to wear for tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Ten**

I got to there a little late and couldn't see him anywhere near. I searched through the crowds but he was nowhere to be found. Just as I was thinking that he could possibly have stood me up, a warm hand held my elbow. I turned around. Doug smiled at me. I smiled back. He showed up. That's all that I needed to know.

He looked down at me. "You look gorgeous."

"You look great yourself, mister."

He laughed and stuck his arm out. "Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I took his arm. "I'm always ready for a night out with a celebrity." He grinned. "So where are you taking me?"

"Just you wait and see." He smiled mysteriously.

I felt excited as we walked, my hand holding his arm. We talked about how things have changed since we last met and part of me wanted to tell him that I had been thinking about him the past year but I was afraid that it might have been too pushy. After all, I was the one who turned him down in the first place. If I were to tell him that I was thinking of him all along, it would have been weird. We got to a big field and he stopped. I looked at him wondering what he was up to. We're having dinner in a field!?

He looked at me and smiled. "We're here." I must have looked shocked for he laughed. "Come on." He held my hand and pulled me along.

"Oh wow. Doug…" I stared at the table in front of me. It was just like how it would be at a restaurant except we were in the middle of a field. The table was laid with food, a bottle of wine in an ice bucket and candles.

He grinned and pulled out a chair for me. "Please take a seat, my dear." I blushed and sat as he pushed the chair in. He took the seat opposite and took the wine bottle. "I hope you like this."

The night went on spectacularly. The food was great, the wine was great, the conversation was great and most of all Doug was great. Everything about him was great. I felt special because of what he did for our date tonight. When we were done, there were actually people who came to clear away the table! I thought it was funny and laughed.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he stuck his arm out to me again.

"Well, I don't actually believe that you've got people to come set up and clear the stuff." I explained as I took his arm. I don't know why but I felt safe when I was holding his arm.

"I could ask them to stop and we could carry the table ourselves and ruin the date, if you want." He stopped.

I laughed. "Don't be silly, I was just joking!"

He smiled at me and continued walking. "I know."

We strolled along the streets and this time, talked of how he got into McFly after we parted ways on that night. Apparently, he auditioned when he saw an advertisement and he got the part after being called back.

"Why did you want to audition?" I asked out of curiosity. He kept quiet. "Hmm... It's okay if you don't want to tell me." I smiled up at him.

"Well, I… I actually auditioned because…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eleven**

"Because of you…"

"What?" I looked at him, thinking I heard wrong.

"I auditioned because of you." He repeated.

"But… I…" I stuttered trying to find words to say.

"I know. I'm sorry." He stopped and turned to face me.

"What? There's no need to be sorry, Doug." I was confused now. Why did he apologise? What was he trying to tell me? Could it be that he had been thinking about me all this time that we weren't in contact?

"Rae, I…" He started. I looked up at him, waiting for him to go on.

"I… Do you know why I asked you out tonight?" I shook my head.

"Well, since that night we met, you know. I can't seem to…" He paused, unsure of how to say what he wanted to. "I haven't been able to get you off my mind."

"Doug."

"No, listen to me first, okay?" He asked and I nodded.

He smiled with relieve. "That night, it was the first time I actually felt comfortable being alone with a girl since the accident. It was a long time ago and I don't want to talk about it but you made me feel different. It's like I'm drawn to you like a magnet. I had no way to contact you and I ended up auditioning not only because I wanted to, I hoped that one day, you might come and see me perform and we'd somehow meet again. And when we finally did in that café, I was too surprised that I told my friends I didn't know you at first. I'm really happy that we've met again."

He finished and looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"Doug, I'm sorry." I looked in his eyes.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you my number before. It was a horrible night before I met you and you being so nice to me and everything just made me scared. I should've known better." I confessed. "I've been thinking about you all year and it drives me crazy. I'm really glad we finally met again."

He took my hand, kissed it and pulled me into a hug. "Rae?"

"Hmm…?" I said into his shoulder, breathing in his cologne.

"Please don't leave me again."

I hugged him tighter and we stood that way for a few minutes before breaking apart. He held my hand and when we finally got to my house, we stood outside for a few moments in silence, enjoying each other's company just like we did when we first met.

I smiled at him. "Thank you so much for tonight, Doug. I really loved it."

He smiled back at me. "You're welcome. Anything for you, Rae, anything…"

He stepped forward and in front of me. He looked down at me, still smiling, and caressed my face with a hand.

"Goodnight, Rae." He kissed my forehead and left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twelve**

That night, I lay on my bed, smiling happily to myself. I don't believe this is happening. I pinched myself to make sure and felt the pain. Good, this isn't a dream then.

"It isn't a dream." I said out loud.

"What's not a dream?" Alex asked as she came and lay next to me.

"Doug. He's not a dream."

Alex laughed. "Well, of course he's not. You went on a date with him tonight! So, how was it?" She propped herself up and looked at me.

I turned to face her. "It was awesome!!! He brought me to a field and we ate in the middle of it…"

The rest of the night went on with me telling her about the date and we both fell asleep on my bed.

The next morning, I got up and got ready for work. Alex yelled to me that I had a bunch of flowers at the door and that she had brought it in and left it on the table. I quickly went to the table and picked the flowers up. I smelled them. Oh, beautiful! I looked around for a card and found it in between the pretty red roses. I smiled. The card read: "To Rae, the one and only. Good morning, gorgeous."

I looked at the time and realised I was going to be late. I hurriedly transferred the flowers to a vase and put it in the middle of the dining table.

"Hey, Paul! Sorry I'm a little late." I said as I got to the café kitchen.

"It's alright, Rae. Better late than never, eh…" He chuckled. I laughed at his cute chuckle. Good old Paul.

After work, Paul packed food for me again and I gave him a peck on the cheek like I always do. As I left the café, I was surprised to find Doug standing outside. He didn't see me as I walked out as he was looking the other way so I went up and tapped his shoulder.

"Doug?"

He turned and smiled at me. "Hey!"

"What are you doing here?" I raised an eyebrow as he stuck his arm out like he did the night before.

"Why, I'm here to pick you up from work, of course!" He grinned. Was that boy sweet or what!? But wait…

"You're famous and you should be very busy…" I started as I took his arm and we walked to the train station.

He laughed and interrupted me. "You worry a lot, don't you?"

"I was just curious." I defended myself.

"I'm off for the week, so don't worry! We did signings, TV appearances and all that for the past two weeks so our manager thought to give us a break." He explained.

I smiled. At least I've got him all to myself for the week. I've got to go back to college in two weeks and I wasn't sure I was ready for that just after Doug came back into my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirteen**

When we both got to my house, I invited him in. We sure have a lot of catching up to do and I didn't want to rush it. I wanted our relationship to be based on friendship first. Everything else can come later. That's what I was brought up to believe and I was going to put what I believed in to good use. Mum would be proud of me. I giggled out loud and when I realised, I quickly covered my mouth and dropped the bag of food that Paul had packed, on the floor.

"What's so funny?" Doug asked as he bent to pick the bag up.

"Ouch!" We both yelped as our heads knocked together and we fell down. I giggled even louder. How silly of us to try and pick up the bag at the same time! We must look like fools. He laughed and went over to me.

We sat on the floor laughing for a while and when we gradually stopped laughing, I caught him starring at me from the corner of my eye. I looked over at him as he moved closer and caressed my face with a hand. I smiled. His face inched closer and closer to mine till I felt his warm breath on my face.

"RAE…?" Alex came running through the front door and we quickly backed away. "Oh, thank God you're okay! I thought someone had broken in!" She paused as she took in the sight in front of her. "Oh, I'm sorry. Was I interrupting something…?"

"No, it's alright, Alex." I laughed as Doug helped me up. "Err… Alex, this is Doug. Doug, this is Alex, my best friend and flatmate."

They shook hands and greeted each other. I smiled and then realised something.

"Why are you home so early, Alex?"

"I forgot something." She replied and smiled at me. "I'll be off after I take it." She winked and went to her room.

I rolled my eyes at her, took the bag from the floor and went to the kitchen. Doug followed.

"I'm off now! I'll be late! Meeting the guys for a movie! Don't wait up!" Alex yelled to me from the front door.

"I won't!" I yelled back and heard her lock the door. I unpacked the food and put them in the fridge.

"That's your dinner?"

"Yeah, saves a bit of money, you know. Paul always packs food for me. He's a good guy." I smiled. "Want something to drink?"

"Just a glass of water will do." He replied as he came closer to me. I took two glasses out from the cupboard and poured the water.

"Come on." I said as I took the two glasses of water to the coffee table and he followed. "I'm going to change my clothes. I'll be right back. You just make yourself comfortable, alright?"

I went into my room, changed into my favourite big shirt, pulled on a pair of shorts and went back out. Doug was looking through the "Best Friends Movie Collection" as me and Alex like to call our movie collection. I made myself comfortable on the sofa and asked him if he'd like to watch anything. He turned around, surprised that I was back because he didn't hear me. He walked back to the sofa and sat down next to me. He smiled as I looked at him.

"What?" I asked. "Do I have something on my face?"My eyes widened and my hands automatically reached up to my face trying to clean away whatever was there.

He laughed. "No, there's nothing on your face. Come here. I just want to hold you."

He reached over and pulled me to him, wrapping me in his arms. I smiled as I lay there in his warm embrace. I didn't want to go back to college if this was what I was going to be missing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Fourteen**

For the rest of the week, he'd come to pick me up after work everyday without fail and we'd walk to the train station and go back to my place. He'd stay from the evening till late. We talked about anything and everything under the sun. I felt extremely comfortable around him. He was the only guy to ever make me feel that way.

Since that day that Alex walked in on what I'd like to call "Our Little Moment", he hadn't tried kissing me again. For some reason, I was glad. I never once told him that I wanted to know him better before anything else happened but it seemed like he wanted it that way as well. It was like we were both sharing unspoken thoughts. I smiled to myself.

Today was the last day of my break and back to college again tomorrow. I dreaded it. Don't get me wrong, I love college but that would take me away from Doug. I hope it wouldn't distract me from doing well. As usual, after work, Doug was waiting outside. I smiled as I took his arm and we walked in silence.

"Rae." He said without turning his head to me.

"Hmm…?"

"You'll be starting college again tomorrow."

"Yeah…" I sighed.

"I'll come pick you up everyday as well, okay?"

"Oh, Doug… You won't be as free after. I've no problem getting to school and back all on my own. I've done it countless of times! Don't worry about me." I looked up at him.

"I'm still free for another week! I'll pick you up just for next week. This time I'm not asking you, I'm telling you." He looked back at me. I couldn't tell what he was up to but if he insists, I'm not complaining.

I smiled at him, "Okay. You win."

He grinned at me. "What do you want to do for the rest of today?"

I shrugged. "I don't know… What do you have in mind?"

"Well… I was thinking… Maybe we could have dinner over at my house."

I looked into his eyes, confused. "Your house…?"

"Yeah…" He nodded. "Tom's good at cooking. You'll love his food. What do you say?"

"I've only met them once, Doug."

"Then meet them again! You'll be seeing them plenty if we're going to keep seeing each other. Come on! It'll be fun." He urged.

"Oh fine…" I agreed as he started grinning from cheek to cheek. I could help but laugh. He's such a cutie.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Fifteen**

When we got to my house, I started worrying.

"Doug, do you think I should get something?"

"What do you mean?" He looked at me, confused.

"Well, I'm going over for dinner… And I don't think it's very nice to turn up empty handed… Since they're your friends, you should know what they like, right? So I was thinking, we go shop and you tell me what I should get." I rambled.

"Rae, you really should stop being such a worry wart! You don't have to get them anything! You're already gracing them with your wonderful presence. That's more than enough." Doug laughed and gave me a hug.

I hugged him back lovingly. "Aww, that's really sweet of you, babe. But I still think I should get something! Or maybe bake some of my famous chocolate chip cookies?"

He pulled back in mock horror. "How have I not heard of you baking chocolate chip cookies? This is not fair! You never baked me cookies the whole time I was here! They are not getting any cookies till I get to eat them first."

"You pig!" I laughed and went into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients.

I'd always loved baking, more than cooking anyway. It was one of my hobbies and whenever I bake, there will always be chocolate chip cookies, one of my favourite snacks ever. Back home in Singapore, whenever I baked cookies, my family would always give comments on whether or not I've improved my baking skills. They're such a laugh. I really miss them even though they visited me weeks ago. I haven't told them about Doug yet. I'm sure they'll love him but I'm not ready for him to meet them yet. It would be too fast.

"Can I help?" Doug interrupted my thoughts.

"If you really want to… Just don't make a mess. I don't want to have to clean up the whole kitchen!" I warned.

"So if I do make a mess, there'll be no cookies for me?" He made a sad face.

"Exactly… I'm warning you." I said as I gave him the evil eye.

"Ouch. It burns into my soul." He placed a hand on his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, if we don't hurry, we'll be late for dinner!"

I got out the mixer from the storage room and Doug took out bowls from the cupboard. Oh, this is going to be fun, alright.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Doug!!! NOOO!!!" I screamed as flour flew over my head. "You are so bloody dead!!!"

He laughed at me and then chucked more over as I screamed. I grabbed a handful of flour and chucked it over.

"AHH…! You got me!" He laughed even louder.

We were baking halfway when Doug thought it would be funny to have a flour fight. I was so not going to clean this mess up! We were going to be late for dinner at his place! I wanted to make a good impression by being there early to help, not turn up late!

"I'm not cleaning this mess you made! We've not got much time left now so stop fooling around! No cookies for you." I glared at him.

At that, he grinned. Oh no… No… Not that cute grin… Damn you, Doug! I chucked flour back at him, unable to resist smiling.

"You clean the mess up and I'll continue with the baking, okay?"

"Rae, Rae, Rae…" He said, smiling as he came over and hugged me. "So prim and proper, you are."

After a kiss on the forehead, he went to get the broom. I sighed as I went back to the cookies. Prim and proper…? Was that what I really was? Me… prim and proper… I never thought of it that way. I hardly seemed to have fun. The night we met, that was fun. It was also very different. Who would have known that we would be together a year after losing contact? I smiled at the thought of that night. It's time for me to let go a bit more. Let myself have some proper fun. At that, Doug came back with the broom and started sweeping up the flour on the floor.

"Doug." I turned around, facing him. He looked at me. "Leave it."

He raised an eyebrow and started to say something but I went over and put my hand over his mouth.

I smiled, "Just leave it. I'll clean up tomorrow."

I went back to the counter and put the tray of cookies in the oven. There, in fifteen minutes, the cookies will be ready. I smiled happily at the little cookies in the oven. Yes, I told you, I love baking. The end results give me satisfaction. Goodness! I must sound like I have no life! I turned around to find that Doug was smiling and staring at me. I smiled back, standing in a layer of flour. I looked down and sat on the flour-filled floor. His eyes widened as I kept back a giggle.

"Dougie Poynter." I wrote in the flour.

He sat next to me. "Raelyn Cromwell." He smiled at me and then wrote more. First, he wrote an "I". And then drew something round. I looked at him curiously. When he finished, he looked at me seriously. I looked at him confused and then saw what he drew.

"Oh Doug…" I looked back at him and gave a little smile.

Beautiful blue eyes, pretty little face, awesome personality… What did I do to deserve such wonderfulness in my life? And with him being famous… How were we going to get through this?

"I mean it, Rae. I really do." He looked at me earnestly and as if reading my thoughts, he continued. "I don't care what people think. It's all about me and you. That's all that matters."

A big smile crept over my face. I leaned over to him. He looks so cute when he's serious. I couldn't resist myself. This time, nothing's going to interrupt us. This time, Alex will not be running through the door screaming and wondering if we'd gotten robbed. This time, it will be perfect. This will be "our little moment".


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Seventeen**

He leaned towards just as I was moving over to him. I smiled. Just like the other day, I felt his warm breath on my face. I rubbed noses with him for a while, teasing him. I felt him smile and at that point, I couldn't resist it any longer and I kissed him. The moment I did, something happened. Oh gosh. His lips… so soft… I… Wow… He kissed me back gently, as if afraid to hurt me. His hand reached up to my face and stroked it as he kissed me again. If it was possible, I would melt right there and then. Either that or start floating towards Heaven…

I wrapped both hands around his neck as I kissed him back. His hands found his way around my back. And there we were, sitting in the flour, kissing. Our first kiss since we met, over a year ago. Something about that made it so much more special.

"Ring!"

I and Doug broke apart in shock, both of us with eyes wide open. I had completely forgotten about the cookies! When we realised, we started laughing and got up from the floor. After Doug helped me up, I wiped the flour off my bottom, turned off the oven and grabbed the oven mittens from a drawer. As I took out the freshly baked cookies, the sweet aroma filled the kitchen.

"Mmm… It smells so damn good!" Doug proclaimed loudly.

"Wait till you taste it." I laughed.

Once I said it, his hands were reaching over to the cookies. "Ha! No."

"Aww… Why?" He pouted.

"You promised not to make a mess and what is this?" I waved my hands over the floor that was still covered in flour.

"Oh, come on, Rae! You can't be serious!" He grumbled.

"Yes, I am. No cookies for you. Your friends will get them first. Maybe if you behave yourself, you'll get some!" I smirked.

"Oh man. You're such a tease, babe." He frowned and pulled me into his arms.

"I know. I am, aren't I? I'm brilliant." I grinned up at him.

He grinned back. "And so am I."

"Oh, really? What makes you think so?" I raised an eyebrow. I seem to be doing that very often with him around.

"Because I've got you, obviously. A brilliant girl that goes out with a guy automatically makes him brilliant."

"That's absolute rubbish!" I laughed as I looked at the clock. "Oh crap! We're going to be late!" I pulled away from Doug and hurriedly packed the cookies in a container as he put the dirty dishes in the sink. I took a quick bath, put on a pretty dress I bought during the break and met Doug at the hallway.

"How do I look?" I asked nervously.

"As gorgeous as you always do." He kissed my cheek and we made out way to his house.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Eighteen**

As we got nearer and nearer to the house, my nerves got the better of me again. I couldn't stop fiddling with the container that the cookies were in. As I had one arm linked through his, Doug seemed to realise and stopped. I looked at him, wondering why we'd stopped.

"Hey. Are you alright?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine. Just fine…" I smiled as best I could without my nervousness showing through. Unfortunately, I don't think it was successful.

"Yeah, sure, you're just playing with the cookie container, right?" He looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it's… so much fun to play with." I tried smiling again.

"Rae…" He started.

"I'm fine!" I interrupted him. "Just nervous, is all."

"Oh, baby. What's there to be nervous about? They're just a bunch of fun guys!" He tried reassuring me. Tried, would be the keyword here.

"But… I don't know… It just… I…" I stuttered and sighed, looking to the ground. "I just hope they'll like me, you know."

At this, Doug frowned. "They won't like you."

My eyes shot straight up into his beautiful blue eyes. Oh no… Maybe I should just leave. I can't possibly go there with them not liking me. I can't make them like me… but I can sure do them a favour by not being there.

"Well, I…"

"They'll love you." He smiled before I could continue my sentence.

"You really think so?"

"I don't think so. I know so." He winked. "Now, come on. We're late!"

He held my hand tightly, like he was afraid I'd run back home. I smiled. What would I do without him? Not much, I suppose. As we walked up the steps, I wondered why he was with me. Why I was so lucky. I'm sure there were thousands of girls falling at his feet, wanting so much to be with him. Yet, he chose me; he wanted to be with me. My thoughts trailed away as Doug opened the door and we were met by a curly haired guy whom I remembered as Danny.

"Finally here, eh, mate? What took you so long?" Danny chuckled.

I couldn't help but smile. When he moved towards me, I thought he was going to shake my hand but instead, he pulled me into a bear hug.

"Hi there, Rae, Doug's told us loads about you since that day. It's an honour to have you over for dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Nineteen**

I blushed even though I knew he couldn't see. When I pulled away from Danny, a tall, well, not dark, but definitely handsome guy appeared from behind of Danny.

He smiled and shook my hand. "Hi Rae, welcome to the McFly Mansion."

"Thanks, Harry. It's great to be here." I smiled back and then realised that one of them was missing. "Where's Tom?"

"He's in the kitchen, still cooking up his big feast for you." Danny joked. "Go have a seat, I'll get him."

He headed towards the kitchen as Doug and Harry led me to the living room. You could tell they had the house cleaned because I'm sure that with four guys under one roof, it's never that clean. I mean, come on. Guys and clean? They're never associated as far as I know! Yet, I was charmed that they bothered to clean it for my visit. Just as I taken a seat beside Doug on the couch, and Harry on the armchair, Danny came over with Tom behind him. The moment the latter saw me, he smiled and I stood up.

"Rae! It's nice to see you again." He came forward and shook my hand with both of his.

"It's nice to see you too." I smiled back warmly. "Do you need any help in the kitchen?"

"It's alright. I'm almost done. Boys, will you come and help me set the table?" Tom looked over at Danny and Harry.

"Sure." Harry followed Tom.

"But I want to chat with Rae!" Danny protested.

"Danny." Harry said in a "Leave-those-two-alone." tone. I giggled as Danny pouted and followed Tom and Harry to the kitchen.

Doug held my hands in his. "See, they love you already!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What have you been telling them? 'Fess up! They all look way too cheerful to see me."

Doug laughed. "Don't be silly. They really are happy to see you. If I were them, I know I would be too."

I was about to retort back when Tom called us both over to the dining table.

"I'll get you back later, mister." I poked him lightly in the ribs.

"Ouch." He feigned pain and pouted. I laughed as we walked over to the table.

"Wow." I exclaimed as I saw what Danny claimed to be the so called feast. "This looks great!"

Tom smiled at my reaction. "Well, settle yourselves down and we can start eating."

There was so much food on the table! I bet it could feed an army if it was five times more. And there were only five of us! I wonder how we were going to finish all those food. However, the moment everyone started eating, that problem didn't seem to matter anymore. Those boys ate like they haven't eaten in days! However, I must say that the food was… there wasn't a word to describe it. It was just really, really, really good. Who knew a boy could cook such wonderful dishes! I smiled as I put a forkful of potatoes into my mouth. Mmm… This is good!

As we ate, we talked of how McFly was going to be successful and of what I was planning to do after college. It was hilarious when they started telling stories of funny moments like how they played tricks on each other. We all couldn't stop laughing. Danny even got some food flying across the table. We laughed even harder. Deep inside, I was really glad that it wasn't awkward at all. It seemed like I'd been worrying over nothing after all.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty**

The next few months were a bit of a test for the both of us as Doug had to go back to work along with the rest of the band and I had college. We were both busy but the weekends that we shared together made everything so much easier. Mostly, he would come round to the house and we'd watch a movie together. Occasionally, Alex would have a couple of our college friends over.

The first time they saw Dougie sitting in the living room with me, they were all shocked. I mean, me, the most unlikely person ever to bag a famous boyfriend, actually _has_ a famous boyfriend. It was hilarious, looking at their shocked faces but they got over it quickly. I seriously think they're trying to suck it all up, hoping that I'd introduce them to the rest of the band. Unfortunately for them, I had no such plans whatsoever but I wasn't going to tell them that.

I'd just walked out of campus when my mobile rang. "Speakaroo!"

"Hey babe, it's me." Doug's voice flowed into my ear.

"Hey. How are you?" I grinned.

"I'm alright. What about you?"

"Hearing you always makes my day and you know that as well as I do, boy."

He laughed; a pleasant ringing to my ears. "I do."

"I didn't propose, Doug." This time, it was my turn to laugh.

"Well, yeah. I love you too." He sounded serious.

"I know. And I love you back." I smiled even though I knew he couldn't see me.

"You do?"

"I do." And we were both silent.

It was a comfortable silence, mind you. I loved just being on the phone, not talking, knowing that the other was still listening and would still be listening till you put down the phone.

"Are you working later?" He broke the silence.

"I took the day off. Just want to catch up with a bit of research. College is killing me!"

"Would you like some company?"

"No, not really…"

"Oh." He sounded disappointed.

"I don't want some company." I explained.

"What?" Oh, yes. I have confused him, that silly boy.

"I want your company, Doug. Just you and you alone…"

"Oh…" He finally got what I was saying. "You tease."

I laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? Punish me?"

"Why, I wouldn't mind that, really. In fact, I would love to." A hint of cheekiness surfaced in his voice.

"I'll be waiting for that punishment then, Mr. Poynter. What time will you be?"

"About 7.30PM if we get to leave the studio early."

"I'll see you then, sweetie."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

With that, I headed on home. My tiring day was certainly going to get way better.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty One**

When the bell rang, I stood up excitedly and ran to the door. I had been sitting at my table in my room trying to get some reading done but whatever I was reading wouldn't digest. I don't know why I was so excited about this particular visit from Doug, I just was. It made me all giggly and jumpy that even Alex teased me about it.

"What are you doing tonight?" She had asked when I got home with a grin on my face.

"Doug's coming over to accompany me while I do my research." I replied, still grinning.

"That's all?" She raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yup!" I said happily.

"Well, what's so special about it? Getting laid?" She winked.

"Alex!" I whacked her arm and laughed as I went to put my things in my room.

I opened the door and smiled. There stood my Doug. My Doug… I always liked the sound of that. Selfish little me, that I know, but I couldn't care less. He was all so very much mine. That was all that mattered.

"Dougie!" I hugged him tightly.

"Hey babe… What's the excitement about?" He smiled back at me when we pulled apart.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you. That's all." I lead him in as I closed the door.

"Ooh. Lover boy's here, I see." Alex smiled at Doug.

"Hey, you alright…?" Doug smiled back.

"Yeah, good… You…?"

"Alright, just been recording in the studio…"

"Cool. Any new tracks we could sneak a listen to?"

"Not just yet." Doug laughed. "Besides, Tom would kill me."

Alex laughed. "How are the rest of the guys? I haven't seen them in a while. When was the last time? A month ago…? Wow! Has it been that long?!"

"They're good. Danny's been asking about you though." Doug winked.

"Are you serious?" I giggled at the thought of Danny and Alex together.

"Very! He wanted to come over with me today. I told him to ask you out himself." Doug looked at Alex.

She blushed. She actually blushed! All my life as her best friend, she hardly ever blushed and yet at the mention of Danny asking her out, she's blushing! That's so cute! I went over and hugged her.

"You should go for it if he asks you out." I whispered in her ear and brought Doug to my room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Two**

When we got to my room, he sat on my bed. I closed the door and went over to my table to get the book I was reading before he came and joined him on the bed.

He smiled at me. "So what's that book about?"

"Graphic design… The history of it and all that…" I showed him the cover. "It's a bit boring but interesting at the same time."

He nodded. "That's what you're going to be after you graduate, right? A graphic designer…?"

"Yup." I nodded and smiled. "You don't have to understand it though."

"I don't have to, but because you're interested in it, I want to." He grinned.

"Thanks, Doug." I kissed him on the cheek and smiled.

Through the next hour that I spent reading, Doug sat next to me, watching. Occasionally, he would help to push a stray strand of hair away from my face. To my surprise, I actually managed to get my reading done in just over two hours even with me looking up and smiling at Doug every now and then. By 10PM, I had packed away my books with much satisfaction.

"Phew! I'm done!" I exclaimed as I flopped on my bed, a big smile plastered on my face.

Doug lay down beside me and held my hand. "Rae?"

"Yeah…?" I asked while staring at my ceiling. I had painted it light blue with white clouds and stuck on several glow-in-the-dark stars.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well, the thing is, when we first started, the management made us promise not to tell the press if we had girlfriends. So even if we had one, we had to lie about it and say we don't."

"Okay… So what are you trying to say?" I didn't like the sound of this at all but I wanted to know what Doug was going to say.

"I'm saying…" Doug turned to face me. I did likewise. "Now that we've been together for six months, the peps have been publishing photos of us together in the papers."

"So… it's a problem? Those peps and the photographs…?" I asked.

I know of the peps following us and everything but we always ignored them. I mean, some girls at college already disliked me just because I was dating McFly's bassist. Also, Alex was always telling me about girls in her class reading those damned tabloids and talking about me. To be honest, I knew this would happen but I never thought that because of it, Doug and I would have to part. No, that wouldn't happen. Doug wouldn't let it happen… right?


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Three**

"With all that we've been through, I don't want to lose you, Rae."

"Neither do I want to, Doug."

With that, Doug left. I sat there, confused and upset. What was I to do? I didn't think this would happen. I really didn't. I thought we were both finally going to be together. It was my fault. I should have let him in my life the moment I met him. Yes, how stupid to realise that now. How was I to know that I would fall for him? How was I to know he would feel the same for me?

Alex came into the room. "Hey. You alright…?" She sat beside me and put an arm around my shoulder.

"No." I said as I sobbed into her shoulder, making her shirt wet.

"Hush now, dearie." She stroked my hair gently. I cried even harder.

"Shh…" She kept comforting me as I got her shirt even damper.

When I finally stopped crying, she got me a glass of water to calm down. She watched me as I drank, thirsty from all the crying. When I finished, she put the glass away.

"Thanks, Lexie."

"No problem, my dear." She put an arm around my shoulder again and gave it a squeeze. "Is everything okay? Doug was very upset when he left…"

"I… I know. We…" I told her what happened moments ago and she nodded as she listened to me. "What do I do now, Lex? I don't know what to do!"

"Right now, you go to bed. It's late and you've got classes tomorrow." She made me lie down on my bed and tucked me in like a baby.

"Alex?" I called as she went to switch off the lights.

"Hmm…?" She turned around.

"Will you stay with me? I don't want to be alone."

"Sure, Rae… Anything for my best friend…" She smiled, switched off the lights and got under the covers beside me.

"Don't say that." I said after a while.

"Say what?" She asked in a tone of confusion.

"Say you'd do anything for me."

"But you know that I'd do anything for you, Rae. We're best friends. That's what we do for each other."

"I know. I'd do anything for you too, Alex… but that's what he once said to me."

"Doug?"

"Yeah… After that wonderful dinner we had together on the field." I stared at the glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. "He said that he'd do anything for me and I believed him."

"Believed?"

"Yeah, believed…"

"You don't believe him now?"

"I don't know, Alex. I don't know what to believe anymore."


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Four**

A couple of months passed by and day by day, McFly's fan base grew. They even went on a sell out tour. I was, of course, very proud of them. However, I never completely got over the whole incident with Doug. Every time I thought of what happened on the last night with him, I cried. I was glad that I had college and Alex to keep me occupied.

Just a few days after that last time I saw him, the tabloids had it on front page news announcing that we had a fight and broke up. I was annoyed. What right did they have to budge into our personal lives? Why couldn't they just leave us alone? I never got the whole entertainment industry thing. I doubt I ever will. All I know is that this sucks and that I wish so much to see Doug again. It was because of the damn peps that we had to separate. For how long, I didn't know. Neither did Doug.

I was with Alex, walking down the familiar street that brought me from the train station to home when I noticed a crowd outside HMV. As the curiosity got the better of me, I dragged Alex along with me for a look. We managed to squeeze our way through half the crowd but I still could not see what was going on.

"Can you see anything?" I asked Alex since she was taller than me.

"Not really… Why don't you just ask someone around us? There're loads!"

"Oh, come on… Just tip-toe a little bit more!!"

"Argh! The things I do for you, woman!"

"I love you too, Alex." I grinned.

"Oh. My. Goodness."

"What! What is it, Alex!? WHAT!"

"You've so got to see this." She grabbed my hand and pulled me forward, squeezing through more people.

"Alex! What is it?"

"There." She pointed when we got a better view.

I looked to where she pointed and stared. Here I am again… looking at my Doug. It's the same thing all over again. Except this time, I wasn't wondering if he was the Doug I met on my prom night. This time, I was wondering if I should even go up and say something to him. Oops! Too late! He already spotted me. Wait a minute, why am I moving backwards? Why am I walking away? Somebody stop me! Where's Alex? This isn't good. What am I doing? As I turned away and walked faster, a hand grabbed my arm. I didn't turn around but instead yanked my arm out of the person's grip and almost started running when a voice sounded over the microphone.

"Hi everyone… Thanks for coming." It was Tom. My plan to run vanished and I turned around to face the set-up stage.

"Hey, where were you going? Why did you walk so fast!?" Alex was suddenly beside me again.

"Oh, thank goodness you're still here! I thought you abandoned me!" I grabbed her hand and held on, just in case she disappeared again.

"Why would I, silly?" She squeezed my hand for comfort. She knew what I was thinking. Oh, how I love my best friend.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Five**

The performance started and everyone around us sang along. I found Alex singing along as well and I couldn't help but smile at her. She looked really happy; must have been because of Danny. I had brought her along to one of the few visits to the McFly Mansion and the both of them got along very well. Seeing her happy made me happy. Ever since that idiot of an ex-boyfriend of hers dumped her for a total bimbo, she had been very upset. When the performance ended, she squealed along with the other fans, making me laugh.

"Since when have you turned so fan-girlish?"

"Since… now…?"

"Is it because of a certain curly haired someone on stage?"

"Oh, shut up!" She whacked my arm with her free hand.

"Ooh. Is someone blushing?" I teased more just as Tom and Danny thanked the crowd.

"I think Dougie has something to say." Tom said as he found me in the crowd. It wasn't hard to spot us as we were about five rows away from the stage. My heart stopped as I stared at Tom. He smiled at me and from the corner of my eye; I could see Alex turning to face me.

"Err… Yeah, I do." My still shocked face when from Tom's face to Doug's… Alex's too. "Actually, it's not something I have to say… I've written a song that I'd like to sing… for a very special someone." Doug looked at me. I took my eyes away from his to look at Alex.

"What does he think he's doing!?" I whispered as loudly as I could to Alex without anyone else hearing. I didn't need anymore attention or bad press than I was already getting.

"Singing you a song? Duh!" Alex looked at me like I was some kind of an idiot.

"Wow. Really? I couldn't tell!" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, babe. I didn't know you were so thick." She laughed.

"Alex!?" I grumbled.

"Alright, alright… Let's just listen to the song, okay?" She squeezed my hand that was still holding on to hers.

"Well, it's called 'I Love Your Existence' and I wrote it a couple of months ago. It's not on our albums or singles and won't be. It's an exclusive for everyone here, especially the special someone who's in the audience." He continued.

Oh, great… just great. Now people will know… Everyone started looking around. A few fans beside me and Alex stared at me. I felt like hiding, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow me whole. Yet, the moment the song started and he sang, I stopped caring.

_Perfection is defined when your heart beats next to mine, and time stands still for us._

_My hand in your hair, and yours on my chest. Moments with you are my life's best._

_  
We crossed paths for a reason_

_The planets aligned in that particular season_

_It's clear to me that we'll eventually be_

_Inseparable  
_

_  
I love your existence_

_And I can't get enough_

_  
Your song is sung in your beautiful voice_

_My senses rush cause they have no other choice_

_I breathe you in, and I see through your eyes._

_You are an angel in a beautiful disguise._

_  
We crossed paths for a reason_

_The planets aligned in that particular season_

_It's clear to me that we'll eventually be_

_Inseparable_

__

I love your existence

_And I can't get enough_

_  
So pucker up and embrace the greatness, you get me high and erase my sadness._

_I love your existence, and I can't get enough_

('I Love Your Existence' by Goot.)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Six**

As he sang, he looked into my eyes. I couldn't look away, no matter how much I wanted to. I mean, it's not that I wanted to but you know, under all the circumstances, I shouldn't be looking at him the way I was: longingly and lovingly. I wanted him back so much more than anything else I'd ever wanted in my life and I could tell from the way he looked at me that he felt the same way too. I just needed to be back in his arms, let him hold me once again, tell me that it was all a mistake, that we shouldn't have separated just because his management said so.

"Rae? Are you okay?" Alex squeezed my hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess…" I snapped out of my thoughts and smiled at her.

"Are you sure?" She looked concerned.

"Positive." I smiled again.

"Well… I think you should go talk to him. I can tell he's been thinking about you from the look in his eyes. And so have you."

"Oh, I don't know… I mean, I want so much to talk to him but what if his management…" I started to give an excuse.

"Rae. Stop worrying!" She interrupted me. "Just go and talk to him, you'll never know!"

"I'll… I'll try…"

"Try!? Rae! That's not good enough! This is Doug, Rae. You do not _try_ when it's Doug we're talking about!" She pushed me towards the stage.

"Alex!? Stop!" I pulled back.

"What is it?"

"If he really wanted to be with me, why did he just leave on that night? It's not fair to me!" I argued, possibly trying to buy for time before talking to Doug.

"It wasn't fair to him either! He didn't want to break it off, it was the management!"

"He could've fought for me!"

"Rae, why are you arguing with me!? Look, I just want you both to be together again. Not talk about the past…"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I, just… I don't know how this is going to work out. If it doesn't, am I just going to get heartbroken again? Just how worth it is it?"

"It's alright, babe. You'll never know if you don't try… Even if it doesn't work out, at least you know that you've tried… and you won't regret it in the long run."

"I guess… Yet… there's something about it that I don't know how to describe…"

"Just go for it, girl." She smiled encouragingly and gently pushed me forward.

"Hi…" His voice filled my ears. I looked up into his eyes… those beautiful blue eyes that I loved getting lost in.

"Hi…" Suddenly, I felt shy. I didn't know why.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

"Good morning, love." He whispered into my ears and kissed me softly on my cheeks. I smiled.

"Good morning." I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was his beautiful blue eyes. I reached over and kissed him.

"Had a good sleep?" He asked as I pulled him into a hug.

"No." I answered as I breathed in his smell. Mmm... He smells good even when he just got up.

"No!? I slept next to you all night and that's not good!?" He pulled away, mockingly outraged.

"That part was awesome although I wasn't conscious most of the night." I smiled and then frowned. "But I dreamt that I lost you because of the management... That was horrible. It felt so real!"

"Oh, babe. That won't ever happen. Unless, of course, I grow old and wrinkly and you don't want me anymore." He pouted.

I laughed. "Even if you were disfigured, I'd still want you. I'd still love you."

He grinned. "I'm that desirable, aren't I."

"Pfft. I didn't say that." I rolled my eyes jokingly.

"You implied it."

"Did not."

"Did to."

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to, did to, did to!"

"Did not…! Times infinity!!!"

"That's cheating!" He protested.

"It's not."

"Is to!"

"Is not!"

"I'm not playing this game anymore." He gave up.

"Sore loser!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" I laughed.

"I love you." He looked in my eyes, serious for a moment.

"Don't try sucking up, Mr. Poynter."

"I'm not!" He protested again.

"I love you too." I stroked his hair and smiled.

I knew the dream could never be true. We were so in love. The management would never do that. Besides, Tom and Giovana had been together for the longest time. There was no good reason for them to break us up. We lay together in bed till Alex shouted, asking if I was ready to go.

"Shit! I'm going to be late for lessons!" I cursed as I hurried out of bed. Before I could even get out of bed, Doug pulled me back.

"Just miss a day. Please." He pleaded.

"But Doug! I can't miss lessons!"

"Oh, come on… Just a day! You won't regret it, I promise." His cheeky smile was back.

"Well…" I considered my options. I could miss a day, and spend it with Doug… or I could go to lessons and think about what it would have been like to spend it with Doug. HA! Like it needed that much consideration! I smiled at him.

"I'm taking that as a yes, then." He cuddled me.

"Yes, Dougie Poynter, it's a yes." I snuggled into him.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

"Rae!? Rae! Oh my goodness, you're awake! Thank God!" Alex gushed as I stirred.

"What? No... Dougie asked me to skip lessons so I'm staying here with him..." I replied, rolling onto my side, still blur from just becoming conscious.

"Err... Rae, what are you talking about? You fainted in front of Dougie, don't you remember?" She looked at me like I'd lost my mind.

"What? No, I did not!" I argued, while rubbing my eyes and trying to get a sense of reality.

"Yes, you did... Remember he sang that song for you and you said hi to him?" She raised an eyebrow, hoping I'd remember.

"No, I don-... Oh... That..." The previous events resurfaced in my mind.

"Ah... So you do remember, don't you?" She looked into my eyes to make sure.

"Yeah, yeah... I do..." I held my head in my hands. "What happened though?"

"I don't know! You suddenly dropped to the ground, Dougie was yelling for help and when I ran over, you were already unconscious."

"So... How long have I been... unconscious?" I raised my head, sad that the dream wasn't reality.

"About a couple of hours or so..." She shrugged.

"And you've been here all along?" I looked at her curiously.

"Of course! You think I'd leave you here without your best friend? It takes a lot to get rid of me, you know."

"Thanks, babe…" I laughed, glad to have her there. "So... Where's..."

"He went out to get some water." She read my mind. I nodded and there was silence for a few seconds.

"He cares a lot about you, you know." Alex spoke after a while. "He was so worried when you fainted. You should've seen his face!"

I couldn't help but laugh when she mimicked his expression of when I fainted. At that moment, Doug came into the room that we were in.

"Hey! You're awake!" He quickly put the glasses of water on a table and rushed to the sofa that I was on.

"Yeah… I didn't die, you know." I joked as he pulled me into his embrace. Oh God, I didn't want to let go of him. He seemed to read my mind as he wrapped his arms tighter around me and I did the same.

"I'll... leave you two alone now. I'll just be outside, yeah." Alex left the room and it was just the two of us. He let go, searched my face and hugged me tightly again.

"I love you, Rae. I've missed you so much. Every single day that we weren't together, I thought about you." He mumbled into my hair. I didn't say anything and just held on to him like my life depended on it. No way was I ever letting him go again.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

"Don't ever leave me again, Doug. You have no idea how much I need you." I said as we pulled away from our long embrace.

"I won't. I promise, because I need you too, babe. I've realised that I need you so much more than anything else I've ever needed." He said with much sincerity in his tone of voice.

"But... What will the management say?" I was worried that Doug would lose his job over this.

"I've actually argued with them several times about this." He confessed.

"You have? But isn't it risking your job?"

"It's worth it for you." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Oh, how I've missed those as well! I was reminded of our first kiss.

Flashback

He leaned towards just as I was moving over to him. I smiled. Just like the other day, I felt his warm breath on my face. I rubbed noses with him for a while, teasing him. I felt him smile and at that point, I couldn't resist it any longer and I kissed him. The moment I did, something happened. Oh gosh. His lips… so soft… I… Wow… He kissed me back gently, as if afraid to hurt me. His hand reached up to my face and stroked it as he kissed me again. If it was possible, I would melt right there and then. Either that or start floating towards Heaven…

I wrapped both hands around his neck as I kissed him back. His hands found his way around my back. And there we were, sitting in the flour, kissing. Our first kiss since we met, over a year ago. Something about that made it so much more special.

/Flashback

"Did you get into trouble for it?" If it did, I know I'd feel horrible for being the cause of it.

"Nope… Even the guys helped! Our manager agreed in the end. I was going to look for you after the performance but when I saw you in the crowd, it felt so surreal." He looked down at our hands as he held both of mine in his. They were so much bigger as compared to my small ones. "So... Did you like the song?"

"I loved it. I loved it so much." I smiled happily. "Would you sing it to me over and over and over again?"

"Anytime, babe, anytime you want me to. I'll sing it till you get sick of it." He grinned cheekily and winked.

"I'll never. Never, never, ever… It's my new favourite song now and forever." I smiled and pulled him into a quick hug. "So does this mean we don't have to sneak around?"

"We don't. Just let the tabloids say what they want. It won't affect us anyway." He reassured me.

We then left the room that I was placed in after I fainted. Apparently, the room was the staff area. The huge crowd, or rather, the fans, that were outside the store had left and the rest of the boys were waiting in a cafe next door. I said hi and thanked them for waiting. No one knew why I fainted. I didn't know why I did either. Guess it will remain an unsolved mystery since no ambulance was called. I wonder… No. I don't think it is. Anyway, it had been a long time since all of us met and we caught up on the way back to their house. Alex and Danny seemed happy to have been able to meet up again. I was happy for them too but for now, I was just happy to have Dougie again. I had not seen him in ages and I really missed him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirty**

As Tom drove us, Harry was in the passenger seat while Danny, Alex, Doug and I were at the back. Thankfully, the four of us were not big in size and could fit in the back just fine.

"I'm glad you're the one driving, Tom." Harry commented.

"And why is that?"

"Well, because if you were back there, the other three would be squashed." Harry explained as we all laughed.

"Ha. Ha. That was so funny." Tom rolled his eyes.

As the rest of us laughed at how silly the both of them were, Doug stared at me. I looked back at him and smiled. Danny and Alex started whispering amongst themselves and they giggled like little school kids. Doug took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed his back in response. Tom turned a corner and all of us were forced to the side of the car. Coincidentally, because Danny was facing Alex, the turn caused him to move towards Alex and it resulted in him accidentally kissing her. Doug and I laughed at Alex's reaction. She was so shocked about it but Danny just moved back to look at her and then kissed her again. The second time, however, she kissed him back. I smiled. Danny was a good guy. She'd be happy with him. I turned to face Doug. He was staring at me again.

"What?" I laughed. He smiled. "No, seriously… What?"

"Nothing… I just wanted to take a good look at you."

"Oh, really... And that's why you're been staring at me and this time? Just to take a good look at me…" I asked, with disbelieve. He nodded. "You're such a liar but this time, I'll let you go."

"You just can't resist me." He smirked.

"Oh yes, I can."

"You can't and that's why you've let me go."

"I so can, Doug."

"No, you can't…"

"Yes, I can and I will." I replied smugly.

"Oh yeah…? Then try and resist this!" He leaned towards me and his lips just stopped millimetres from mine as he caressed my nose with his.

Oh gosh... He should stop his hands going into the back of my shirt. I need to kiss him, damn it. He kissed me lightly on my lips as I tried not to give in. He seemed to feel my control as he tried another tactic. He took his hand out from the back of my shirt and promptly moved it to the front.

"Doug!?" I moved back in mock horror.

"Aww, I'm sorry." He hanged his head in shame.

I smiled and lifted his head. "Not in the car when everyone's around."

"So… does that mean…" He grinned widely.

"Get your head out of the gutter this instance."

"But you said…"

"Yes, I happen to know what I said, thank you."

"So…"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, Doug, yes…"

"Awesome! I mean, I love you, and that would really be awesome."

"I'm sure you meant that." I rolled my eyes again but smiled. I was ready and I'm sure he was too. We held on for so long and we, to say the least, deserved it… As far as I was concerned, I knew that it would be worth it.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirty One**

We reached the McFly Mansion not long after. The boys all rushed in, having missed being home for quite a long time. I smiled at how cute and childish they all were, despite their age. Doug was the last to get his bag out of the boot as I got out of the car after everyone else.

"I'll go put my bag in my room first, okay?" He smiled at me.

"Yeah, alright…" I smiled back as he ran into the house. We were planning to go over to my house before heading out for dinner together.

I was just looking at him run through the doors when suddenly, everything around me starting spinning round and round. That seemed to happen a lot lately... I tried opening the car door again so I could sit for a while and wait till the spinning stopped but the dizziness didn't allow me to put my hand on the handle. Before I knew it, I was on the ground. It was just a fall but my head hit the ground so hard that I thought I was going to faint from the pain. I tried to get back up on my feet but my head hurt far too much.

I lay there for what felt like hours as events of the past couple of days came into mind.

[Flashback

"Rae? Rae? Rae!" Someone shook me. I could barely open my eyes. I looked around and saw Kevin. Wait... Kevin? I haven't seen him since the dance! What was he doing here? "Hey, are you okay?"

"Kevin?" I said as I tried to sit up. I was on the ground. I must have fainted again.

"Are you okay? You hit the ground before I could reach out to grab you..."

"I think I'm fine." I checked my arms and legs for any injuries. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry? Oh, I'm not Kevin as you called me just now."

"Oh... Then who are you?" I asked as I tried to stand up. He quickly reached out to help me get back up without falling over again.

"I'm Joseph."

"Joseph... Joseph... I'm sorry; I don't seem to remember you."

"I have a Visual Studies class with you. There are lots of people doing that class so it's alright that you don't remember me." He smiled.

I felt bad that he remembered me yet I haven't the slightest clue who he was. "Thanks for helping me. I should get you a drink, coffee or something."

"Oh, that's fine. You don't have to do that. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I think I'm good now, thanks again." I smiled at him as he let go of my arm. "I still think I should get you that drink…"

"No, really, it's fine. I'll be on my way to class now. I'll see you around, yeah."

"Wait…" Before I could say anything else, he was gone. That's strange… Who was he? Okay, so I know he said we shared a class but why don't I remember him? I usually remember people… When I see him again, I must remember to get him that drink.

I looked around and stumbled onto a bench. These dizzy spells were affecting me physically, I was always tired and whatnot. Yet, I couldn't figure out what was causing them. Not even Alex knows of how often I'd been fainting at random times of the day because she was so busy with her course that I hardly saw her around. Whenever she came home, I was already asleep so we had not been talking properly for a while. When I felt a bit better, I went on my way to class. I was late and no lecturer likes late students.

[/Flashback

"Rae? Rae? Where are you? Ra-… Oh my god, Rae! What the fuck happened? RAE!?"

"Dou-…" And that was the last of what I remembered from that day: Dougie shaking me and calling my name just before my world turned black again.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirty Two**

"Rae, please wake up. Please."

I faintly heard Doug say as I went in and out of consciousness. My eye lids were too heavy to open. I could hear an ambulance... I was probably in one. Doug squeezed my hand and I tried squeezing back to no avail. My body was too tired to do anything else. I was so tempted to just go to sleep and everything would be okay but my life was far from over. I had Doug back; I still had Alex and my family back home. I had to stay strong.

"D-" I tried to call out to Doug. He must have been staring at me or something since his face was immediately next to mine.

"Hey baby, don't say a word. You'll be alright." He whispered into my ear while stroking my hair.

I could tell from the tremble in his voice that he'd been crying. I wish I could reassure him that I was alright yet I wasn't even sure if I was. He kissed my cheek and continued holding my hand.

Not long later, I was being moved out of the ambulance and into the hospital. There were loads of voices all around. Everything became a blur as I blacked out again. The next thing I remember was waking up in the hospital bed and I was in a hospital gown. I looked around while realising that even though I was tired, I wasn't as tired as before. I took that as a good sign and that the sleep must have been helpful.

At the corner of the room, I saw Doug in a chair, fast asleep; his chest rising and falling as he breathed in and out. I smiled. I was going to be okay, just like he said. I would be discharged and we'll carry on with our lives like before. This was probably some fainting spell that would be over with some medication.

Doug stirred and almost fell out of the chair. I giggled at him and he immediately turned to face me.

"Oh my god, Rae, you're awake!" He exclaimed before rushing to my side. "Are you feeling better?"

I smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm not as tired as the past few days."

"That's good, that's good." He stroked my hair like he did in the ambulance. "You scared me so much, baby. I cried like a fucking wuss."

I laughed. "I know you cried and I'm sorry. I didn't know it would happen again."

"Wait, again? So this has happened before and you didn't tell me?"

"Doug, how could I have told you? You left me alone in my own bedroom, remember? And we just met for the first time again since that day."

"You could have… called me or something…"

"And how would I know you wouldn't have gotten into trouble?"

"Baby, that's not the point!"

"It is, don't you see?"

"No, I don't and I…" He sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left. I should've stood my ground but I didn't and I'm sorry."

"What's done is done, Doug. Forget it."

"I can't…"

"Well, you'll have to." I rubbed his arm. "Doug… you didn't… tell my parents, did you?"

"Not yet, I didn't know what to say to them."

"Good, that's good. Don't worry them so much." I smiled and tried sitting up.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I… I'll help you." He held me up, fluffed up the pillows behind me and lay me against them.

I moved over and patted the space next to me. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, baby." He sat on the bed, held me in his arms and kissed my forehead. We sat there in blissful quietness for what felt like hours.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirty Three**

I must have fallen asleep for the next thing I knew, Doug was kissing my forehead. I shifted to look up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, princess. Did I wake you?" Doug looked concerned.

"No, I don't think." I smiled.

"Good." He smiled back.

"Why did you call me princess? You've never called me that before." I teased.

"You've always been my princess. I just never told you." He stroked my face.

"So why have you decided to tell me now?" I pressed.

"I don't know. I just felt like it." He said as he pulled me closer so my head resting was on his chest.

"You are one hell me a weirdo, you know that?"

"So I've been told by a lot of people." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. Just then, there was a knock on the door and a doctor came in.

"Miss Raelyn Cromwell?" He said as if waiting for confirmation that I was the right patient.

"Yeah, that's me." I said as Doug got off the hospital bed and propped me up on the pillows.

"Right… Well, we ran some tests on you earlier on while you were unconscious and the test results have come out." He announced and looked up at us from his clip board.

"Okay…" I continued looking at him. Damn, why can't he just get over with it and get me out of here?

"Unfortunately…" He started saying.

Wait, what? Unfortunately?! This had better not be what I hoped it wouldn't be! Gran died from it and I don't want to die yet! I'm still so young and have so much more left to explore! And Doug, I just got him back, I don't want to lose him all over again to some stupid disease! No, I definitely wasn't dying. I am not dying... I CAN'T DIE! Okay, Rae, breathe in, breathe out, and calm down. He hasn't said anything yet.

I looked at Doug while he stared at the doctor, a worried look upon his face. Oh Doug... I wanted so much to squeeze him in a hug.

"Unfortunately, the test results show that..." The moment he said that, I looked at him and then back at Doug again. Should I tell should I tell him the truth before he finds out from the doctor? I think I at least owe him that much, don't I?

Yes, I think I do…


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirty Four**

"...you are free to go!" He grinned, obviously proud of his little joke there. I thought to myself that I should murder him if I ever get out of here. "Turns out that although you have a family history of cancer, your fainting spells were merely caused by exhaustion and lack of water. You should remember to drink at least 8 glasses of water, no matter how busy you are, Miss Cromwell."

I stared at him. What? No cancer? I'm not going to die?

"YES!" I exclaimed.

Oops? Did I really just say that out loud? My hand flew to my mouth, covering it in embarrassment. I looked up at Doug who was still by my side. He looked relieved and was now grinning. He thanked the doctor and shook his hand. He walked back to my side and squeezed me in a hug.

"Uh, Doug? I can't breathe..."

"Oh, sorry." He let go at once. "I thought you were going to die! I was so mad and sad at the same time... I..."

"I know... For a moment, I thought you were going to kill the doctor." I laughed. He laughed as well. It was nice to hear that after so long. "I was going to tell you, you know. About the family history of cancer but I..."

"Hey, don't worry about it. It's cool. I know now, anyway."

"But I really should've told you earlier..."

"Oh, shush, you." He leaned over to kiss me. "Just remember your..."

"8 glasses of water a day. Got that." I smiled at him.

"And plenty of rest!" He looked at me sternly.

"Like I can with you around again." I rolled my eyes.

"So you'd rather I be gone, huh?"

"Of course not!" I looked at him like he was crazy. I thought he'd know how much he meant to me by now.

"I was only teasing, babe. Don't get so uptight." He winked. I glared. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I make you mad?" He frowned and I couldn't help but laugh. Silly boy.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll go settle the papers." And he left the room after giving me a peck on the forehead.

Tom and the rest walked in just as he left.

"Hey Rae, you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I'm good, thanks. I can go home today. Doug just went to settle the papers and stuff." I smiled. "Thanks for being here."

"Hey, we're friends now. We should be here."

"But thanks anyway. Really."

"You're welcome, Rae." Danny reached over and hugged me.

"So what did the doctor say?" It was Tom now.

"Oh, well, just exhaustion and lack of water, that's all. Nothing big."

"Ah, that's good to know then." He smiled back warmly, making me smile too. It was that catching.

At that time, Doug came back. "Alright, let's go home now."

I grinned. "Yours or mine?"

"My bed." He winked as the others groaned and went out.

"We'll meet you at the car." Tom said, walking out.

Doug sat on the side of the bed and held my face in his big, well, to me anyway, hands. He looked at what must have been every inch of my face before he kissed me tenderly.

"Mmm..." I smiled and spoke against his soft lips. "Let's go home, Doug."

He released my face and helped me off the bed. Once I was back in my own clothes, we met the guys at the parking lot.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I do not own McFly, just the storyline. ;)

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Thirty Five**

Alex was standing next to the boys' car when we got to the carpark.

"Oh my god, girl, you're alright!" She ran towards me when me and Doug stepped out of the hospital doors and hugged me tightly before looking apologetic. "I had to leave to get some books I left in the locker back at college. When I came back, they were standing outside. Said you were coming out, so I waited here instead."

"It's alright. I'm fine, really." I smiled and squeezed her. "Let's go home."

We all piled into the car, just as we did when driving back to the Mansion just half a day ago. Doug held my hand the whole way back to my place. We decided that I needed to rest before anything else. It was rather comforting, knowing that he was there, and for good now. We smiled at each other every now and then, both knowing it was now and forever.

That no matter what happened, we'd always be there for each other. That we'd both moved into the next step of our relationship. That we'd found each other. That I was lucky enough to have found him and he was to have found me, as well.

It was all said in unspoken words when he carefully took my face in his big hands again and kissed me tenderly. It was that one kiss which lasted for what felt like forever, that told me we'd be together for as long as time permitted. I definitely had no complains about that. Who would?

I had Dougie Poynter, bassist of McFly, till time do us part.


End file.
